Gia
Gia jest nową postacią, która po raz pierwszy pojawia się w premierowym odcinku drugiego sezonu The Originals. Opisana jest jako piękna, smutna, podenerwowana rockowa dziewczyna, która opuściła swój rodzinny dom w młodym wieku, by móc udzielać się na scenie muzycznej w Nowym Orleanie. Gia została przemieniona przez Marcela i dołączyła do jego nowej armii wampirów, jako pierwsza. Elijah został jej mentorem, a także kochankiem. Została zabita przez przybranego brata Elijah, Klausa częściowo w odwecie za zdradę, ale przede wszystkim po to, aby zdobył on zaufanie Dahlii. Przez to, Elijah stracił zaufanie do brata. Wczesne lata życia Gia opuściła dom w młodym wieku. Po tym, jak jej matka zmarła, dziewczyna została zmuszona do życia pod jednym dachem ze swym ojczymem, którego nienawidziła. Właśnie dlatego poprosiła Marcela, aby ją przemienił i nadał jej życiu sens. Ten zgodził się, a potem przydzielił jej Elijah jako mentora. The Originals |-|Sezon 2= thumb|left|222pxW Alive and Kicking, Gia gra na bębnach w ulicznej ori. Marcel opowiada o niej kandydatom do swej armii. Później, nocą, Marcel rozmawia z Elijah, przyglądając się grającej na skrzypcach dziewczynie. Młodszy z wampirów podchodzi do Gii i patrzy na nią pytająco, thumb|right|222px|Ciało Gii.a gdy ona przytakuje, skręca jej kark.Gia umiera. Zanim budzi się jako wampir, Elijah zostaje wytypowany na jej opiekuna. thumb|left|222pxW Live and Let Die, Gia bawi się wraz z innymi wampirami. Skupiając się łapie lotkę, a po chwili dostaję pieniądze od wampira, z którym się złożyła. Przez okno wpada jeden z wampirów, a do pomieszczenia wchodzą wilkołaki. Dziewczyna staje obok Marcela, zwracając tym na siebie ich uwagę. Marcel irytuje jednego z wilkołaków, Aidena, który po chwili kiwa głową, dając znak wilkołakom, aby ugryzły wampiry. Gia reaguje z krzykiem, chcąc bronić znajomych. Wilkołaki odchodzą. Później wszystkie wampiry rozmawiają na temat wilkołaków. Gia mówi, aby Marcel pokazał im jak pokonać wilkołaki, ponieważ w przeszłości już je pokonał. Josh przerywa rozmowie dziewczyny i Marcela pytając, jak chcą oni pokonać armię super wilkołaków, ucząc się walki w jeden dzień. Przerywa im Elijah, który wchodząc wampirzym tempem, skręca kark dwóch wampirów. Póżniej Pierwotny trenuję Gie i stwierdza fakt, że ta bije jak dziewczyna. Gia sarkastycznie pyta, dlaczego nie trenuje z innymi. Elijah tłumaczy jej, że jest za nią odpowiedzialny. Pierwotny mówi wampirzycy, czym jest rytm i na czym on polega. Mówi, aby w dziewczynie zagrał rytm i powtarza ćwiczenie. right|frameGia wbija swoją rękę w miejsce, gdzie znajduje się serce Elijah. Dziewczyna patrzy na niego, a on na nią. Przerywa im Hayley. Zakłopotana wampirzyca wyjmuje dłoń, z klatki piersiowej pierwotnego. Po chwili za Hayley staje Aiden. Wampirzyca reaguje ze złością, lecz Elijah zatrzymuje ją. Widząc reakcję Gii, panna Marshall wyjaśnia, że nie przybyli tu, by się bić. Cała czwórka spotyka się z Oliverem, Joshem oraz Marcelem, a rozmowa na temat powodu przybycia Aidena jest kontynuowana. Okazuje się, że Finn chce, aby nastolatkowie aktywowali swe geny wilkołactwa przez zabijanie ludzi. Hayley namawia Marcela do udzielenia wsparcia, ponieważ dzieci nie mogą zostać zmuszone do tak złych rzeczy. Zostaje opracowany plan uwolnienia młodych wilkołaków. Gia także bierze w tym udział. Wampirzyca idzie wolnym krokiem, kołysząc się i trzymając w prawej ręce piwo. Wpada na jednego z wilkołaków i wylewa na niego napój. Ten chcąc ją zaatakować, nie zauważa Marcela, który po chwili skręca mu kark.thumb|left|222px Gia biegnie za Marcelem. Później wraz z Hayley, Joshem i nastolatkami idzie podziemnym tunelem. Hybryda ucisza nastolatków, a potem Gie i Josha. Po zakończeniu akcji ona i Hayley jadą do apartamentu Marcela. Wampir częstuje ją oraz Hayley alkoholem. Hybryda zwraca się do siedzącej samotnie Gii, udzielając jej lekcji - stwierdza, że zanim coś staje się dobre, zawsze pojawia się chwila słabości. Zanosi ona kieliszek wampirzycy i widzie jej zmartwioną minę. Dziewczyny uśmiechają się do siebie przyjaźnie. thumb|right|222px|Gia słucha rozmowy Marcela i Hayley.W The Wheel Inside the Wheel, Gia właśnie wróciła do mieszkania Marcela. Wampir czekał na nią od dłuższego czasu. Wampirzyca mówi mu, że Elijah nigdzie nie ma. Marcel mówi, że jego ludzi także nic nie wiedzą. Po chwili do mieszkania wchodzi Hayley. Hybryda powiadamia ich o niepowodzeniach, jakie odnosi Klaus i proponuje akcję ratunkową dla Olivera. Hayley proponuje, aby zajęli się Finnem, a ona pójdzie po Olivera. Marcel i Gia zgadzają się na to. Kiedy Gia dotarła do tylnego wyjścia, zobaczyła przy nim Marcela. Wampirzyca idzie sprawdzić, czy w pobliżu nie ma żadnych wilkołaków, a Marcel podsłuchuje Cami i Vincenta. thumb|left|222pxPóźniej, kiedy wampirzyca wraz z wampirem podsłuchuje rozmowę Cami i Vincenta, atakuje ich wilkołak. Marcel osłania Gie i karze jej uciekać. Dziewczyna wykonuje polecenie. Jednak Gia wraca, aby pomóc przyjacielowi. Wampirzyca dzięki swojej szybkości rzuca wilkołaka na samochód i podbiega do niego. Jest gotowa wyrwać mu serce, tak jak uczył ją Elijah, ale wilkołak chwyta dziewczynę i gryzie ją w szyje. Marcel podbiega do nich i zabija wilkołaka, a potem pomaga wstać wampirzycy. W apartamencie Marcel daje do wypicia Gii krew Klausa. thumb|rihgt|222px|Gia wraz z innymi wampirami.W Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Gia przychodzi wraz z Marcelem i innymi wampirami, aby porozmawiać z wilkołakami. W pewnej chwili Finn rzuca czar na Posiadłość Mikaelsonów, który powoduje, że wampiry i wilkołaki zostają w nim uwięzione. Gia wampirzym tempem rusza ku wyjściu, lecz kiedy wystawia rękę, ta spala się, tak jakby wampirzyca nie miała na sobie pierścienia. Marcel rusza w kierunku dziewczyny, aby sprawdzić, co się z nią stało. Później rozmawia wraz z Marcelem na osobności. Wampir upomina ją, aby nie lekceważyła wilków. Gerard prosi Gię, aby pilnowała innych wampirów. Dziewczyna kiwa głową, a kiedy wychodzi, mija się z Hayley. Jak się okazuje Hayley i Marcel znaleźli sposób a chwilowe "pogodzenie" dwóch gatunków. Gia spaceruje i bawi się wraz z innymi, pijąc bourbon. Gdy wampirzyca i Gerard zauważają co się dzieje z Josh, dyskutują o tym na osobności. Młody wampir wspomina, że jedynie, o czym myśli to krew, a po chwili to samo dzieje się z Gią. Klaus uświadamia sobie, że to sprawka Finna. Kiedy dochodzi do bójki pomiędzy jednym z wampirów, a Jerick, wampirzyca pomaga rozdzielić ich. Davina i Kol wykonują zaklęcie, które powoduje, że wilkołaki mogą wyjść z posiadłości. Gia i inne wampiry nadal w niej zostają. W Brotherhood of the Damned, zaniepokojonathumb|left|222px Gia przygląda się Marcelowi. Wampirzyca woła imię Marcela, gdyż ten nie reagował. Gdy wampir orientuje się, że ma halucynacje, przeprasza wampiry i odchodzi. Gia i Josh patrzą na niego z niedowierzaniem. Na dziedzińcu Gia i Josh rozmawiają, gdy podchodzi do nich Kol. Wampiry chcą ugryźć chłopaka, ale Marcel ich powstrzymuje. Gia stwierdza, że wampir jako ich przywódca, jest do bani. Później dziewczyna słucha, jak mężczyzna zawiadamia resztę wampirów, o tym, że został ugryziony. Kiedy zaklęcie znika, Gia wraz z innymi wampirami idzie przez tłum ludzi, próbując kontrolować swój głód. Po powrocie do domu wszystkie wampiry żywią się krwią, jednak Gia rozmawia z Marcelem. Nagle do pomieszczenia wchodzi Finn i porywa wszystkie wampiry. thumb|right|222pxW The Devil is Damned, nieprzytomna Gia leży obok Marcela. Wampir mówi jej, że przejdą przez to razem. Po chwili Finn przychodzi do wampira, mówiąc mu, że ma dla niego zadanie. Ten nie zgadzając się, widzi jak czarownik, zabija jego dwa wampiry, a później chce zabić Gie. Wampir ratując dziewczynę godzi się. Później Gia i inne wampiry budzą się w samochodzie. Czując krew, wychodzą z niego i podążają za zapachem. Przychodzą na ceremonię połączenia alf i atakują wilkołaki. Gia żywi się na wilkołaku, a potem wraz z innymi wampirami próbuje dostać się do domku, w którym się schowali. Gia podchodzi do Hayley. Hybryda mówi, że nie chce jej zabijać. Po chwili wampirzyca mdleje, a Marcel łapie ją. Jak się okazuje reszta, wampirów także zemdlała. Wampir bierze Gie na ręce i idzie sprawdzić co z resztą wampirów. W I Love You, Goodbye, Gia oraz Marcel są gośćmi podczas ślubu Hayley I Jacksona. thumb|left|276pxW They All Asked For You,Elijah prosi dziewcznę o pomoc, wiedząc, że jej talent muzyczny może przekonać Josephine LaRue. Pierwotny daje jej kawałek, jednak Gia jest zirytowana, gdy widzi co ma zagrać, jednak zgadza się pomóc. Eljah i Gia udają się do domu czarownicy, chcąc dowiedzieć się, kim jest kobieta, której ciało zajmuje Rebekah. Gia specjalnie na tę okazję jest ubrana w sukienkę i buty na wysokim obcasie. W ręce niesie futerał na skrzypce, które mają być ich bronią specjalną - chcą, aby przez jej grę pani LaRue zobaczyła, iż nie są zwykłymi wampirami. Drzwi frontowe otwiera im kamerdyner, po czym gestem zaprasza do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywa kobieta. Gia wyciąga skrzypce i rozpoczyna swoją grę. Razem z Mikaelsonem wybrali utwór Beethovena, który czarownica podobno uwielbia. Kiedy pierwotny rozmawia wraz z czarownicą, która obraża wampiry i prosi ich o wyjście, dziewczyna odzywa się, chociaż milczała przez całą rozmowę. Gia robi na czarownicy wrażenie - podoba jej się to, że wampirzyca mówi to, co myśli oraz nie gra zachowawczo jak jej towarzysz. Gia jest zdziwiona, kiedy Josephine zgaduje, czyj utwór wykonywała - nie podejrzewała, iż starsza pani może znać Eddie'go Southa. Widząc jej niedowierzanie, kobieta opowiada, że w młodości prawie uciekła z jednym jazzmanem, jednak jej matka przejrzała jej plany i, lekko mówiąc, nie była z tego powodu zadowolona. Mówiąc to, LaRue przygląda się swoim zdeformowanym dłonią, przez co można wywnioskować, iż za karę rzuciła klątwę na jej ręce. Za próbę ucieczki rodzicielka odebrała jej to, co ceniła i kochała najbardziej - grę na skrzypcach. Po chwili staruszka ponownie zwraca się do Gii.Chwali jej spontaniczność i otwartość, która wśród wampirów jest czymś rzadkim. Zwykle jej pobratymcy są grają zachowawczo i wszystko dokładnie kalkulują. Mówiąc to, patrzy na Elijah i dodaje, że nie mówi tego, żeby go obrazić. Pierwotny uśmiecha się i odpowiada, iż nie odbiera tego jako ujmę, a sam ceni otwartość swojej podopiecznej, która nawet go zadziwia. rightGłos zabiera Gia - mówi, iż Elijah ma świetny gust, nawiązując do wcześniej wypowiedzianego przez niego zdania. Josephine śmieje się, jednak wampirzyca zachowuje powagę. Mówi, że można Pierwotnemu zaufać, a wychodzi to z jej ust - z osoby, której nie łatwo zdobyć zaufanie albo która nie ufa wcale. Charyzma Gii oraz jej słowa sprawiają, że czarownica zmienia zdanie i decyduje się wysłuchać tego, co ma do powiedzenia Mikaelson. Wieczorem Gia uświadamia sobie że Elijah liczył na jej wybuch. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań całują się i idą razem do łóżka. W Exquisite Corpse, Gia... W Fire with Fire, Gia... W Ashes to Ashes, Gia... }} Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|150pxGia to wysoka i dziewczyna o kremowo-brązowej skórze. Jest piękną kobietą o mocne zarysach twarzy, brązowych oczach i długich brązowych włosach, najczęściej rozpuszczonych na ramiona. Makijaż jest lekki i spokojny. Dziewczyna jest wysoka i wysportowana. Opisana jest jako "rockowa" dziewczyna, głównie z wyglądu, ponieważ jej częstym ubiorem są jeansy, skórzane kurtki, bokserki. Na środkowym palcu lewej ręki, Gia nosi pierścień, który zawiera kamień lapisu. Prócz tego nosi wiele innych pierścionków, naszyjników i bransoletek. Jeśli trzeba, dziewczyna zakłada także długie sukienki, a włosy związuje w koka. Osobowość Gia jest opisana jako piękna i uduchowiona dziewczyna, która opuściła dom w młodym wieku. Jest twardą dziewczyną o charakterze wojowniczki i cieszy się nowymi zdolnościami, które pozyskała, stając się wampirem. Okazała się ona niezwykle lojalna wobec swoich towarzyszy widać, to gdy ryzykuje śmiercią, aby uratować Marcela, przed wilkołakiem. Ze względy na to, że jest młodym wampirem, ma trudności z opieraniem się głodowi. Wykazała jednak znaczną poprawę po pewnym czasie. Dzięki nauce z Elijah staje się silniejsza i nabiera zaufania do swoich zdolności. Gia udziela się także na scenie muzycznej w Nowym Orleanie, grając na skrzypcach. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością.thumb|250px *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły'- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' frame|Śmierć Gii.- oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. Gia została zabita przez Klausa, który zmusił ją do zdjęcia pierścienia - zmarła w wyniku działania promieni słonecznych. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia The Originals: Sezon 2: *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes (ciało) Relacje Marcel Gerard thumb|260pxGia była pierwszą osobą, która postanowiła dołączyć do armii Marcela. Wampir wydawał się zaskoczony, widząc dziewczynę, czuł szczęście, a zarazem szok, ponieważ sądził, że nikt do niego nie dołączy. Mężczyzna postanowił, że to właśnie Elijah będzie mentorem Gii. Znając przeszłość dziewczyny, chciał, aby ta miała obok siebie kogoś, kto się nią zaopiekuje. Na co dzień utrzymywali oni przyjacielskie stosunki. Pracując razem nad odbudowaniem społecznoci wampirów w Nowym Orleanie, Gia stała się jednym z najbardziej lojalnych ludzi Marcela. Można to dostrzec, kiedy to wampir rozkazuje uciec Gii i zostawić go z wilkołakiem. Dziewczyna jednak wróciła i przyjęła na siebie ugryzienie wroga. Innym razem zaś, aby nie dopuścić do sporu między wilkołakami i wampirami, dziewczyna pomaga Marcelowi, Hayley i Aiden'owi w ratowaniu nastoletnich wilkołaków. Jak się okazało, Gia liczyła na coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ze strony Marcela, ale wiedząc, że ten jest zakochany w Rebekah wampirzyca odpuściła sobie. Powodem było także to, iż dziewczyna zaczęła coraz bardziej zbliżać się do Elijaha. Kiedy Marcel dowiaduje się, że Niklaus zabił Gię na oczach Elijaha, razem z pierwotnym spala jej ciało. Elijah Mikaelson thumb|left|260pxPierwotny po raz pierwszy spotkał Gię, kiedy Marcel próbował zachęcić go, aby przyłączył się do wampirów. Później kiedy dziewczyna jako pierwsza dołączyła do Gerarda, wampir wiedząc i znając jej przeszłość, postanowił, aby to właśnie Elijah był jej mentorem. Pierwotny nie był zadowolony z tego pomysłu, ale gdy wampirzyca opowiedziała mu, że po przemianie nie może grać na instrumentach, pierwotny przypomniał sobie o problemach jego rodzeństwa kiedy stali się wampirami. Postanowił trenować wampirzycę. Pierwotny nauczył Gie walczyć przy pomocy jej nowych umiejętności, zachęcając ją do zaufania swojemu instynktowi. Zapewnił ją, iż ta będzie w stanie zabić, gdy nadejdzie na to pora. Kiedy ukochana wampira, Hayley wyszła za mąż, Elijah wprowadził się do mieszkania niedaleko dzielnic, w której mieszkał Marcel razem z wampirami. Gia zaczęła flirtować z pierwotnym, co spowodowało zbliżeniem ich do siebie. Elijah dbał o wampirzycę i chronił ja przed Klausem i Dahlią. Pierwotny był załamany i wściekły, gdy Niklaus zahipnotyzował Gię i kazał jej ściągnąć pierścień chroniący ją przed słońcem. Mężczyzna nadal nie wybaczył bratu tego, iż przez swój egoistyczny plan, jego ukochana zginęła. Ciekawostki Galeria Normal TheOriginals201-0475.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0493.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0495.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0500.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1163.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1166.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1169.jpeg gia2.png Normal TheOriginals202-1431.jpeg marcel gia 2x01.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1447.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1461.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0239.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0264.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0269.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0519.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0522.jpeg Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie